Fearless
by Samerys707
Summary: Asami Ryuichi is a day walker who takes what he wants, when he wants. But has he finally met his match. A defiant young man by the name of Takaba Akihito, whose blood sings to the weak and allures in the strong. Can he keep Akihito safe, as he faces trouble from every corner? Or will Takaba make things worse for the ruthless vampire?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is my second vampire fic. I thought why not? I do love a good vampire fic. I'm going with a totally different plot here. First of all Asami and Akihito don't actually know each other. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Asami Ryuichi was known, for being a cold and ruthless man. His name was feared in Japan, and the people cowered, from his mere existence. There were a lot of rumours going around, and Akihito knew better than to stop and listen. Still, now he was wishing, he took heed of the warnings. Akihito knew about the day walkers, but nothing prepared him for the truth. He wasn't prepared for this. He didn't want to meet, the Asami Ryuichi.

Akihito refused to believe, that Asami was one of them. _A day walker_. He heard stories about the man, that he would get anything he wanted, whenever he desired. _No matter the cost._ But now none of it seemed to matter. Truth was, Akihito had never actually met a day walker. So now as he is forced to kneel before one, Akihito suddenly wishes he listened to the warnings. Why was he taken, from his apartment? But more than anything, what does Asami Ryuichi, want with him?

"Takaba Akihito?" a voice whispers huskily, as the boy is forced to stand up

Akihito closes his eyes, refusing to be compelled to do as the man wished. He may have been forced here, but he wasn't stupid. _No._ Takaba Akihito was far from stupid or blind. After all opening his eyes now, would be like a death wish. Akihito knew everything there was about day walkers, and one thing he hated, was mind control.

"Open your eyes Akihito!" the voice demands, but Akihito refuses to even flutter an eye lid

Akihito gasps lightly, when he feels a cold icy finger, trail his warm lips. A shudder runs down his spine, as he continues to squeeze his eyes shut, willing them to remain closed.

The voice chuckles, and Akihito can feel a cold breeze on his skin. It was making everything tingle. Suddenly it drew quite, and Akihito held his breath, waiting for an onslaught, he knew was just waiting to come.

Akihito gasps in shock, the feeling of cold lips, on his own pulsing warm ones. He shivers, as he opens his eyes, ready to fight the man who seems to be dominating him.

Red and slightly gold eyes, filled with lust and hunger stare at him most intensely. Akihito struggles to break free, as the man continues to deepen the kiss.

"Ah, that's better," the man chuckles, licking his lips, as he takes a step away from Akihito

Akihito narrows his eyes, stepping back from the day walker "fucking bastard!" he sneers angrily

Akihito barley has a chance to blink, before his back is slammed against the wall. His vision swarms; the light from the chandelier making him slightly squint. Akihito groans at the impact as he stares back, meeting the gaze of red blood lust filled eyes.

The day walker stares back, his fangs drawn, and ready to pierce Akihito's soft skin. _To draw blood. _Akihito cowers away, slightly shaken and fearing for his life.

Akihito can hear his own heart beat erratically, and so can the day walker. He withdraws his fangs and his eyes turn back to their normal colour; gold.

"A-Asami R-Ryuichi?" Akihito questions, his voice hollow and unsure

The day walker chuckles, taking a step forward "yes!" he growls

"W-what do y-you want?" Akihito splutters, as his hands tremble uncontrollably

Asami smirks, as his hand moves to caress Akihito's cheek. He leans forward, pressing his body tight against Akihito.

"You!" Asami replies in answer.

Akihito gasps in fright, his eyes drooping shut as a sudden darkness overwhelms him.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome. If anybody wants something specific to happen in this fic, do let me know. I will try my best, to fit it in.**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is another chapter, sorry for the wait. I still am on Hiatus, so don't expect many updates. Though, I will try. I just want to say, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited this fic. It means the world. Also this fic will NOT be an MPREG story. As much I like to read it, I don't think I could write anything more, than T rated. Now...**

**A guest reviewer made a point of the story not being a WOW factor. That Akihito should have swooped in with a group of slayers etc etc. Sorry but that's too Cliche for me. There's a lot of vampire fics out there, just like that, and if I'm honest I'm actually playing around with the characters and seeing where it takes me.**

**I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry! Everything in this fic, is purely fictional. Any similarities between this fic or any other, is purely a coincidence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Akihito groaned at the pain in his head, as it throbbed painfully. He fluttered his eyes open and was met with bright lights shining down at him.

"What..?" Akihito gasped as his eyes widened at the sight before him

The boy looked around and frowned, beyond puzzled. _When had he come to this room?_ A sudden chill blew over him, which ultimately made him shiver. He sat up, realising he was lying on a bed. He grasped the red covers tightly, which only covered the bottom half of his body.

Akihito slowly pulled the covers as he checked to see if he was actually down right naked. The boy sighed in relief, happy to see he actually had some boxers on. That he wasn't completely naked.

He looked around and noticed a large white shirt. Akihito looked around confused and slightly pissed, as he was unable to find any of his clothes.

Akihito slowly got out of the bed, and stumbled towards the shirt. His eyes wandered around the overly large bedroom, as he tried to comprehend how he got here.

He slipped the shirt on and pulled it down, but it still didn't cover his most private areas. Akihito walked towards the large mohogany door, and tried the handle. To his utter relief, the door wasn't locked.

Akihito sighed in relief, and stepped outside of the room. He stumbled forwards, a cold chill running down his spine. He whipped his head around, frantically searching for an invisible force, responsible for his sudden fear.

"W-who's t-there?" Akihito spluttered, suddenly feeling cold

Akihito could only hear silence before he blinked and suddenly found himself inside a living room, seated at the table. His eyes widened at the familiar man seated at the front of the large dining table, smirking widely at him.

"YOU!" Akihito growled, a deep blush creeping on his face, as he tried to hide his nudity.

Asami sat at the front of the table, with a glass of blood. He raised the glass to his lips, as his eyes trailed Akihito's form most appreciatively.

"Takaba Akihito. Did you sleep well?" Asami asked curiously

Akihito's eyes fired up angrily "you fucking bastard! Where are my clothes?"

Asami chuckled darkly "I didn't do anything, if that's what's bothering you" the day walker explained

Akihito blushed and looked down, his eyes trailing the food, displayed on the table "please eat, Akihito," Asami encouraged

The boy looked up at Asami, and shook his head "I know your hungry. You can either eat, or I can order you to" he growled

Akihito gaped at Asami, not really believing what he was hearing "you wouldn't dare" he challenged

The day walker stood up, and slowly walked towards Akihito. The boy dashed out of the chair, and unwillingly stumbled to the floor. Asami crept towards his fallen prey, an innocent smile playing on his lips.

Akihito's eyes widened as he tried to cover his bare legs, whilst shuffling further away. Asami halted and clicked his fingers, as a song started to play. Akihito froze in shock, at the all too familiar song, that began to play.

"Open your mind Akihito. Remember who I am?" Asami encouraged, his eyes glistening with a turbulent emotion

_You saved my life  
With blood and through sacrifice.  
The lessons that I've learned  
I promise you I said:  
Never again!  
Never again!  
No never!_

Hey! It began with an ending.  
Hey! We were fighting for the world.  
Hey! My desire never-ending.  
Hey! The race. The race.

Love is a dangerous game to play.  
Hearts are made for breaking and for pain.  
I'm selfish and I'm cold.  
I promise you I said:  
Never again!  
Never again!  
No never!

Hey! It began with an ending.  
Hey! We were fighting for the world.  
Hey! My desire never ending.  
Hey! The race. The race.

I'm not running, no not running.  
I'm not running, no not running.  
I'm not running, no not running.  
I'm not running, no not running.  
No.

You saved my life.  
You saved my life.

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
The race. The race.  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
The race. The race.

I'm not running, no not running.  
I'm not running, no not running.  
I'm not running, no not running.  
I'm not running, no not running.  
No.

Akihito closed his eyes, as images began to play inside his head. _He saw himself running, further and further away, through a dark and gloomy forest. Blood dripping from an open wound in his side. His face pale, as he trembled uncontrollably. He remembered rasping and coughing as his breath finally began to leave him. A faint pulse throbbing through his veins, as he tripped and fell down a pit._

Asami moved forward, holding his hand out towards Akihito. The boy looked up, silent tears running down his face. He lifted his shirt up, looking for the scar he knew was there.

The day walker trailed the scar with his cold fingers, making Akihito flinch from his touch. Akihito gasped his eyes closing again as images whizzed through his open mind.

_"He's still alive" A voice informed _

_A tall and slender figure moved forwards and stared at Akihito. His face emotionless, except the gold eyes that stared at Akihito intensely._

_"Help m-me" Akihito begged, his voice hoarse_

_The man slit his wrist open and lifted Akihito by the head. He let the blood drip into Akihito's parted mouth, as the boy groaned in his hold. _

_"Drink, and you will live" the man ordered, as he latched his wrist to Akihito's mouth._

Akihito gasped, as he fell into the man's open arms. He looked up, and stared at the golden orbs, looking at him intently.

"You s-saved my life" Akihito whispered, in disbelief

Asami smirked in relief "Yes, I did" he chuckled, before claiming Akihito's lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome. If anybody wants something specific to happen in this fic, do let me know. I will try my best, to fit it in.**

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait, I've not really had much time on my hands. Any way I've got you another chapter. There will not be any mature content in any of my stories. I don't write it, but I hope this suffice's for people who like a little intimacy in a vampire fic. Though it is not mature content. I did try my best. We'll be seeing some action soon, too. But before any of that, I wanted them to sort of interact. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

"Mhn" Akihito unconsciously moaned into the kiss

Asami smirked before nipping the boy's lips with his sharp fangs. Blood dripped from Akihito's bottom lip, and the day walker licked it before sucking on the tiny cut hungrily.

The boy's blood was like a drug, and it was what pulled the vampire towards the boy, when he was on the verge of death. His blood allured him and Asami vowed to have a taste when he was truly healed. Now after four years, the day walker didn't want a taste, he wanted Akihito for all eternity. But he wouldn't drink his blood, yet. Before anything else Asami had to win him over, or force him into submission. Ever since that fateful night, where Asami compelled the boy to forget him, the vampire actually regretted it. Now his hunger had heightened, at the mere sight of the boy, who lives his life to the fullest.

Akihito could feel Asami's lust and hunger build as the vampire continued to suck his lips dry, whilst his hands roamed his naked body. Blood lust filled eyes stared at him possessively, awaking something inside Akihito as he lashed out.

"What the hell….?" Get off!" Akihito growled as he pushed Asami away

The day walker licked his lips as Akihito stalked away from him. Asami smirked widely, his eyes glistening with hunger as he stalked his prey.

"Where are my clothes, asshole? I'm leaving!" Akihito announced

Asami chuckled darkly "leaving? Oh no, I don't think so" he growled before speeding towards him

"You made me forget you, after you saved me, which by the way I'm glad about. So what the fuck do you want from me? If you're looking to extract your reward, look again" Akihito sneered furiously as he stepped away from the vampire

"Akihito…" Asami called, as Akihito froze looking up at the vampire

Asami smiled genuinely "come to me, my cute Akihito" he commanded

Akihito felt numb as he walked towards Asami, in the midst of his mind control. _Why am I not fighting? _He thought deep inside.

Asami latched onto Akihito, wrapping his arms around his waist, as he zoomed towards the bedroom. He tilted Akihito's chin and slowly discarded his shirt as it fell over his shoulders sexily.

Asami's cold hands roamed Akihito's warm body, making his gasp in surprise from the tingle of the air, as it hit his body making him shudder. The vampire ripped his own shirt open and threw it to the floor as his arousal reached its limit.

Asami trailed kisses on his neck all the way to his abdomen, before taking Akihito's lips in a possessive and enthralling kiss. The vampire ravished him, as he manoeuvred him towards the blood-red sheets. He gently laid Akihito down before discarding his boxers ridding himself of his own pants as well; the tight fabric itching at his arousal.

The vampire leaned towards his neck and slowly punctured his fangs into the soft skin. Asami moaned as Akihito's sweet and alluring blood poured into his mouth. As the vampire sucked on Akihito's ravishing blood, he slowly mated with him. The vampire slowly withdrew from his neck as he licked the punctures clean. He would not drink any more of Akihito's blood, especially if he wanted the boy to live. With him being a vampire, he knew if he let his senses lose control he would end up hurting the boy. Not that it wouldn't happen. Because it would, but he didn't want it to happen, well, more than necessary.

Akihito moaned in his mind control as Asami took him without consent and by strong force. Deep down in the midst of his own mind, Akihito knew what Asami was doing was wrong. The boy was being violated by a vampire, who had a mean possessive streak. But nonetheless Akihito happened to enjoy himself, as he writhed beneath Asami; a panting and moaning mess.

Asami looked down on the boy who he had chosen to be his mate, quite a while ago. He slit his wrist and latched it to Akihito's wrist. The boy turned his head in disgust. Asami chuckled; the boy had guts to fight such a command. His compulsion was wearing out, and he needed the boy to drink from him, or the mating circle would remain incomplete.

The vampire's eyes turned dark as anger radiated from him. Akihito could feel the mind control slip and leave him, which was a relief. But the vampire's eyes only showed it was far from over.

"Drink. NOW!" Asami compelled with more force than before

"N-no" Akihito cried as he fought the compulsion

The vampire forced his mouth open and latched his wrist in the middle. He closed Akihito's mouth around his slit wrist as blood dripped into Akihito's mouth.

Akihito's eyes widened, as he felt the red liquid slide down his throat and into his system. The sweet and toxic blood made him lose his fight, as he succumbed in Asami's arms. He felt his eye lid's droop shut, as darkness overwhelmed him into a much-needed slumber.

Asami slowly removed his wrist as the wound healed itself, as though nothing had pierced it from the beginning. He ruffled Akihito's hair affectionately before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep my Akihito. For tomorrow is a new day" the vampire chuckled darkly, as Akihito stirred in his sleep.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome. If anybody wants something specific to happen in this fic, do let me know. I will try my best, to fit it in. BTW no lemons in this story. Oh and what do you think of having werewolves, witches and hybrids in this fic. Your opinion matters to me alot, so feel free to share.**

**Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm sorry for the wait guys. I've been busy with my other fics. Thank you to everyone, who commented in a review about adding other supernatural creatures. I hope this chapter satisfies you guys. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Akihito grew restless as he slept in Asami's arms. The vampire had cuddled next to him after violating and mating with him. The boy groaned as he fluttered his eyes open. His eyes widened when they fell on Asami's supposedly sleeping form.

In a flash Akihito jumped out of the bed and huddled in a corner. He winced when his neck started to throb. The boy slowly trailed his neck with his fingers and froze when he felt two punctured marks.

HE BIT ME

Akihito looked down at his naked form and frowned. He looked back at the bed and cursed when he saw Asami was no longer there.

"What? Where did he go?" Akihito growled as he slowly stood up

"Looking for me, my cute Akihito?" Asami's voice called out

Akihito jumped in fright before grabbing hold of the blanket to cover his nakedness. Asami chuckled as he revealed himself to the boy. The vampire was now dressed in his usual attire. A black tank top, that showed off his muscles. He had tight black pants which showed off his ass. Not that Akihito was looking.

"It's nothing that I haven't already seen" Asami chuckled, making poor Akihito blush

Akihito's eyes fired up with anger and hatred "YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING RAPED ME!" he accused

Asami narrowed his eyes, as he lit a cigarette "it's not rape, if you enjoyed it. I didn't see you struggle, or beg for me to let you go. Instead you were moaning for more"

Akihito blushed a dark crimson, as he looked down. He couldn't lie; when he enjoyed the sex. The boy shook his head as he balled his fists angrily.

"You bit me" Akihito whispered

Asami stepped forward and trailed the punctured marks with his fingers. The boy winced from the cold touch "You. Are. Mine." The vampire accented

Akihito trembled from the possessive tone in the vampire's voice. The boy grew even angrier as he pushed the vampire away from him.

"I'm nobody's asshole and especially not yours. You condescending vampire prick" Akihito snarled in rage

Asami's eyes fired up in undeniable rage "I've marked you as mine. There is no escape for you, Akihito" he growled out before disappearing in a flash

o0o

A man with short black hair, and green emerald eyes was seated at a Grande table. He stared at the pictures in front of him, with sheer intensity. He was very curious about this boy. He had only met him three days ago, yet he felt a connection with him. His blood sung to him and he really wanted a taste of that sweet liquid. He hadn't meant to get so drawn to the boy, but now that he was, he needed him.

"Where is the boy?" the man asked, as he addressed his subordinates

Two men stepped forward, slightly scared "we lost his tracks, boss"

The man at the table stood up abruptly "YOU LOST HIM"" he growled as green emerald eyes, turned a deadly crimson

The two men nodded in unison. In a flash they were both sprawled on the floor, nursing bleeding necks.

"That's a warning. Fail me again and I will end you" the man threatened as he sat back down

The two men winced as they looked up "Y-yes Lucian"

"I want the boy. Find him" Lucian ordered

Lucian's subordinates nodded their heads as they shakily left the room.

o0o

Two men sprinted through the darkness with a figure hot on their heels. A bullet blasted through the darkness and a figure fell to the floor. The other man left his fallen friend as he ran for his life.

The fallen man growled as the pain in his leg intensified. He drew his fangs and hissed at the man before him.

"Alexander!" the creäture hissed

Alexander fired another shot as the vampire turned into nothing but dust.

"Filthy creatures" Alexander growled angrily

The vampire hunter cocked his gun as he sprinted after the other vampire. As Alexander came to a stop, he waited in anticipation. He knew the vampire was waiting for him. Moments later, a twig snapped and he creäture was flying at Alexander.

Alexander fell to the floor with the creäture holding him down. The vampire drew his fangs as he tried to puncture Alexander's neck. The vampire hunter kicked the creäture, before throwing him from himself.

"Where's your leader?" Alexander growled as he pointed his gun towards

The vampire chuckled darkly "I don't know who you're talking about"

Alexander smirked evilly as he fired a bullet at the vampire. The creäture fell on its knees as it hissed in pain.

"Are you sure Asami Ryuichi doesn't ring a bell?" growled the vampire hunter

The vampire gritted his teeth "if you think you can kill Asami Ryuichi so easily. You are sorely mistaken" he taunted

Alexander narrowed his eyes "I kill your kind on a daily basis. And if you think Asami scares me, you're wrong"

The vampire's eyes turned a deadly crimson "You think we are bad. You have no idea who you're messing with. Asami will snap you neck and bleed you dry, before you even have the audacity to blink"

The vampire hunter gritted his teeth and balled his fists in anger. He held the gun towards the creatures' chest and fired repeatedly. A few seconds later, all that was left of the vampire was dust.

Alexander put his gun back in the holster _'I'm coming for you Asami Ryuichi. Your days are numbered'_ he thought as he walked through the darkness.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome. If anybody wants something specific to happen in this fic, do let me know. I will try my best, to fit it in.**

**Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm so sorry for the late update. I hope you like this chapter. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Akihito was left alone for quite some time. He had tried to find a way of escape, but he didn't get far. The poor boy was getting scared, and wondered exactly what the meaning behind Asami's words, really meant. He wouldn't and refused to comprehend that he now solely belonged to Asami.

How the HELL can someone own another person? Akihito refused to submit to such a vile and disgusting creäture. He knew he had to escape, as that was the only way to save himself from the darkness Asami brought with him.

Akihito snapped out of his thoughts and frantically looked for his clothes. When he finally found his clothes, he bit his lip, slightly confused as to where they suddenly appeared from. Last time he checked they were nowhere to be found. He gasped in shock and his eyes desperately searched for the vampire, he knew must be watching him.

Akihito quickly slipped his clothes on and when he though it was safe, he headed for the door. He didn't know whether the vampire was testing him or not, but he found he didn't care. All he wanted to do was go home, and forget about this horrid day.

The boy stepped into the corridor and took slow steady steps, as he crept towards the stairs. His eyes searched now and gain for an opposing figure; he knew he must avoid in order of escaping.

Akihito's eyes suddenly bulged when he a revolting sense of smell hit his senses, making him gag and want to throw up. He found himself walking in another direction, after the sense of smell, even with his hand covering his mouth.

"O….M…..G!" Akihito screamed as his eyes fell on a body. There was blood pooled around the human corpse, and sky blue lifeless eyes stared back at Akihito hauntingly.

Akihito stumbled back, as tears strolled down his pale cheeks. A deep growl made him gasp as he stared at Asami with fear and dread. Red eyes locked on Akihito with an emotion Akihito couldn't figure out.

"I-I…" Akihito trailed off, unable to form a coherent word as he stepped back, further away from the vampire

Asami's eyes turned back to their golden colour as he crept forward towards the boy. Akihito's breathing staggered as his whole body trembled in utter horror and distress.

"Akihito..." Asami called worriedly

"N-no" Akihito cried as he bolted down the stairs and towards the front door. He crawled under the guards stationed at the door, before yanking the door handle and running outside.

Asami watched his lover run, with fear deep in his heart. This was not meant to happen. He growled deep in his throat, as he ordered his men to retrieve the boy. After all this waiting, he wasn't going to let Akihito be taken from him. He refused to allow it.

"Fuck!" Asami cursed as he walked back inside, and slammed the door shut.

'_I will find you Akihito. There is no escape for you'_

o0o

Akihito couldn't stop the bile in his throat, as he double over, puking out his guts. He was shaking uncontrollably now, and he didn't know what to do. He could go back to his apartment, but he just had a feeling that Asami would find him.

He refused to go to anyone for help, because today nobody can be trusted. Akihito could hear heavy footsteps getting rather close, and without a moment's thought started to run again.

Akihito hated to do this, but it was the only choice he now had. He took a deep breath and changed direction, running towards the main roads. The footsteps behind him were getting closer, and Akihito could feel his heart beating erratically. He rasped and coughed as he tried to control his breathing. All this running wasn't helping, not even in the very slightest.

Akihito sighed in relief when he saw the bright traffic lights ahead. He took a quick glance behind and panic began to settle in. His eyes widened at how close Asami's guards are, before he literally ran into the road. He desperately dodged speeding cars as he tried to reach the other side of the path.

He huffed and breathed in deeply, as he watched the guards follow him into the road. Akihito urgently looked around before his eyes fell on the club, his friend worked at. He took quick and eager steps towards the club, before a large hand grabbed him from behind.

Akihito froze, as dread began to settle deep within his aching guts. He felt a sudden coldness creep in and without a second thought he lashed out. He turned around, facing his supposed attacker and started to thrash in a desperate attempt to escape.

"Hey, hey" a voice called out

Akihito's senses shut down, as he tried to protect himself from harm. He ignored the familiar voice and instead continued to kick and scream as he tried to escape from the strong hand keeping him in place.

"AKIHITO!" a frantic voice snapped, making Akihito stop and stare in shock

Akihito's eyes widened as he stared deep into brown eyes, which showed concern and worry. He sucked in a deep breath as his eyes welled up in tears "K-Katsu…" he whispered, bringing his hand up to touch the man before him

"It's me Akihito" Katsu ensured, bringing Akihito into a tight embrace

o0o

Asami clenched his teeth angrily, as his blood-red eyes glared at his men with rage "You lost him" he growled

"B-boss" stammered one of his men

The vampire gripped the man by the neck, before sinking his teeth into pale and sweaty skin. He drained the body, letting the corpse fall to the floor. Asami closed his eyes as his veins settled down and his eyes turned back into the familiar golden colour.

"Boss we couldn't go any further. The boy ran into a werewolf" another man informed, as he tried to keep the fear out of his voice

"A werewolf?" Asami sneered angrily

"What are those dogs doing back here? That is a violation of the treaty!" the vampire hissed

Another one of his men cleared his throat "Boss. It seemed the boy knew the wolf"

Asami's eyes turned a deadly crimson at that statement. His fists shook with undeniable rage as he fought to control his vampire side.

"Kirishima" Asami yelled, his voice barely containing his wrath

Kirishima was in the room, within a flash "Hai, boss"

"Contact Alec. Arrange a meeting promptly" Asami ordered, as he disappeared in a flash

**'_Akihito. I will not share you, with a dog'_**

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! So here is another chapter. I got sick and well I couldn't sleep. I hate when that happens. Thought I might as well write, whilst tucked up in bed. Anyway thank you to everyone who reads my fics, follows, favourites and reviews them. I hope you guys like this chapter and I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

A well-built man stood before Asami with little to no confidence at all. His subordinates', who were stood on either side, trembled with fear. But it wasn't a mystery that Asami did have that effect on mostly everyone.

"Alec" Asami spoke from his seat at his desk ", I'm waiting"

Alec cleared his throat "This is the first I have heard of the wolves coming back. Who was the wolf?"

The yakuza vampire zoomed in front of Alec's face "Who isn't the trouble. It's why the DOGS are here, I am asking? " Asami hissed furiously

Alec sucked in a deep breath "I don't know but I will find out"

"Report to me in an hour, or you will find yourself with a war that I won't withdraw from. No-one and I mean NO-ONE touches what is mine and especially a mongrel dog" Asami accented, his eyes dark and avoid of any emotions

"Hai Asami-sama" Alec stuttered as the yakuza ordered him to leave

o0o

Akihito hugged himself tightly as he sat next to the fire-place. He was in the comfort of Katsu's house as both guys sat in silence.

"What happened Akihito?" Katsu whispered

Akihito looked up at his friend with tears in his eyes. He wanted to tell his friend everything but he didn't want to damn to death. He knew it wouldn't be long before the vampire himself tracked him down. He was well aware of their sense of smell and connection to one another. And now that the vampire had mated with him, he was sure Asami could find him through his blood being in his system. The vampire had forced him to drink his blood. This thought alone rendered him speechless as he suddenly became nauseas.

"Nothing..." Akihito trailed off as his hazel eyes focused on the burning fire

Katsu stood up and kneeled in front of Akihito "It wasn't nothing, okay. The look in your eyes shows me you are terrified of something. If you don't tell me I can't help you" he reasoned

Akihito wiped at his eyes and abruptly stood up "I'm tired. Is there somewhere I can rest?" he asked ignoring his friends' questions

"Sure. There's a guest room on the left"

Akihito tilted his head, as his eyes found the guest room door "Thank you" he muttered as he staggered towards the room

The boy opened the door and quickly slid inside. He leaned his head against the door as he struggled to breathe. With a sharp gasp he fell to the floor, trying to control his beating heart.

"What have you done to me?" Akihito whispered as he crawled towards the bed.

He was covered in sweat and his stomach was aching with a need Akihito didn't know of. As his head hit the soft pillows his hands rubbed smooth circles over his stomach but the pain only intensified.

"Ah!" Akihito cried out in pain

Slowly he lifted his shirt and was surprised to see his soft pale skin turning a purple shade. _What the fuck?_ Akihito thought panicked

"Oh fuck! Shit! It must be that v-vampire pricks f-fault. He's t-tainted -AH - me" Akihito rambled on as his face contorted into sheer pain

Akihito opened his mouth in a shrill scream as his body contracted in pain. His whole paled before going completely limp onto the sweat filled bed.

Katsu upon hearing the loud scream barged into the guest room with a gun. The man's eyes bulged at the sight of Akihito before he ran to his lifeless friend.

"Akihito!" Katsu yelled as he shook Akihito awake but to no avail.

o0o

Asami immediately made plans to set off after his mate but only after Alec left. He wanted to find Akihito yet he knew he would have to lure the boy to him. If he went inside unguarded territory it would result in a full-blown out war. He knew the wolves were just waiting for him to put his foot in it, so blood could be shed and he would be killed. They were hoping for his demise but Asami was more than sure it wouldn't happen. He would kill anyone who even had the mere thought in their stupid heads.

He was sat in his limo as he made plans for his men to lure Akihito out to the other side towards the vampire territory. As he waited outside his clubs for his men, a sharp pain nestled inside the pit of his abdomen.

"Fuck" Asami growled, knowing full well what was happening.

The yakuza gasped as the pain intensified, growing at the minute. His hands immediately scrambled towards the secret compartment in his limo. His hands sought out the emergency vial with desperation not only for himself but his mate. He knew that if this was happening to him, his mate was undoubtedly in the same state. With a shaky effort the vial lid slipped off and Asami chugged the contents down in one go.

"Akihito..." Asami sighed as the vial worked its magic

"Change of plan. Drive to the wolves' territory" Asami ordered through the small intercom

"Boss?" Kirishima spoke confused

Asami narrowed his eyes "NOW!"

He was met with silence but he knew his orders were being followed. The limo moved at a fast pace and Asami hoped he would be able to reach Akihito in time. When the limo screeched to a halt, Asami highly doubted things were good. The yakuza didn't even bother to ask as he stepped out of the limo with anger radiating from it at all corners.

"Whoever you are, you better have a good reason for disrupting me?" Asami spoke coldly

A low voice chuckled as sharp footsteps were heard getting louder by the minute. Asami's gaze never wavered even as the man he knew so well stopped only few metres away from him. Green emerald eyes looked at him with inquisitiveness even as a smirk played on the man's face.

"Lucian..." Asami spoke, his voice laced with revulsion

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews, constructive comments and suggestions are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Here is another chapter. Thank you for your lovely comments, they are much appreciated. I'm having some writer's block unfortunately, so I don't know when I will be able to update the other fics. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Lucian narrowed his eyes at Asami which soon turned to curiosity when he smelt the familiar scent blazing from the vampire. The yakuza growled low in his throat, as his eyes turned a deadly crimson.

"You're wasting my time Lucian! What do you want?" Asami snarled

"That scent ...where is the boy?" Lucian asked coldly

Asami shook his head before speeding up towards Lucian and slamming him against the ground. He drew his fangs as he tightened his grip on Lucian's shirt "He's mine Lucian and what I do with him is none of your business".

Lucian narrowed his emerald eyes before throwing Asami off him "Then what are you doing here? From the sounds of it the boy must be in pain" he taunted before straightening himself.

The yakuza growled angrily before speeding towards his limo. Asami held the door before locking eyes with Lucian "You might have set your eyes on him but we've known each other for a long time. Don't involve yourself in things that don't concern you" the vampire warned.

Lucian's lips curled up into a snarl "one bite and I can end your wretched existence" he threatened.

Asami chuckled darkly "You think because you're a hybrid, I must feel anxious and afraid. You're all bark but no bite. Have been since the day we crossed paths"

The yakuza sat inside his limo and slammed the door shut. Kirishima sensed his boss's anger and immediately started the Limo. Asami leaned back in his seat, his whole body stiff as anger radiated from him.

Lucian's eyes remained on the black limo as it drove away. He balled his fists angrily as his thoughts went to the boy who he now knew belonged to Asami Ryuichi.

'_You will be the death of him, Asami'_ Lucian yelled, as the limo's tyres screeched away. He knew Asami heard him clearly when he heard the yakuza whisper back a growl as reply.

o0o

Katsu stood trembling in fear as the ambulance pulled the gurney into the van. The paramedics sat in the front and waited for Katsu as he failed to get himself together.

"Sir, are you coming?" the paramedic asked

The werewolf snapped his head up and nodded his head vigorously "Sorry! Yes, I'm coming"

Katsu stepped up onto the ambulance and sat opposite Akihito's stable form. His friend was stable at the moment as the paramedics didn't know what the cause of his illness was. Every now and again Katsu could smell a vampire's scent all over Akihito and that alone sent a warning sign to him. The werewolf leaned towards Akihito's form and tilted his head as his hand roamed his neck for anything supernaturally suspicious. Katsu froze when his hand found two small punctured holes. Akihito whimpered in his sleep, his eyes twitching continuously.

Katsu growled low in his throat and immediately sought out his mobile phone. He flicked through the contact list and stopped at a particular number. His eyes remained on Akihito's form as he held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

Katsu jerked his eyes away from Akihito and covered his hand over the phone.

"Alec? It's me Katsu" the werewolf whispered

Alec cleared his throat, feeling slightly unsure of this conversation "What's wrong?"

"My friend he's been bitten by a vampire. I thought the treaty was still intact. Did something happen?" Katsu growled

"Who's your friend?" Alec asked curiously

Katsu glanced at Akihito before narrowing his eyes "Takaba Akihito. Why?"

Alec's eyes immediately bulged before he tried to regain his composure through his voice "Where are you?"

"Akihito, he's stable at the moment but we're on the way to the hospital. We don't know what's wrong with him" explained Katsu

The ambulance stopped abruptly and Katsu watched as the paramedics pulled Akihito out and onto the awaiting trolley.

"Please just make sure the treaty is intact. My friend he's human and I care for him a lot. He doesn't know about my werewolf genes and I want to keep it that way" Katsu said, as he jumped off the ambulance and followed after Akihito.

Katsu waited for Alec's reply but was met with uncomfortable silence. A few seconds later the phone went dead leaving the werewolf confused and slightly on edge.

o0o

Asami lit a cigarette and rested his eyes as the limo weaved through the traffic. A small ringing sound made him restless as he fished his hand looking for the electronic device.

"Asami speaking" the yakuza spoke into his phone

Alec cleared his throat nervously "I know the werewolf that Takaba Akihito ran into. It's Katsu an acquaintance of mine. He just explained to me that he's taking the boy to hospital, that he's unconscious" the leader finished quickly

The vampire clenched the phone tightly in his hand; as he listened to Alec explain where his mate was. Asami was not pleased that a mongrel wolf has had his hands on Akihito but more than that he was worried for his mate. If the yakuza didn't hurry then his mate would be in more pain than he was supposed to go through.

"Hospital", Asami growled,"which one?"

"I don't know" Alec stuttered, fearfully

The vampire uttered a deep growl before angrily slamming the phone shut. His eyes turned a deadly crimson as he tried to control his vampire senses. Kirishima sensed his boss's distress and turned the window down from his front seat.

"Boss? Do you want me to find out which hospital Takaba Akihito is being treated at?" Kirishima asked.

Asami looked up at his guard with a mixture of gold and red in his eyes "Do it and then take us there. I don't care if it's in the dog's territory"

Kirishima nodded his head, not really surprised at this order "Hai boss".

o0o

Alexander paced up and down in the hospital reception room as he waited to speak to Katsu. He had run into the young werewolf outside of the emergency room. The vampire hunter always questioned the number of victims, who turned up in the ER with no injuries yet were found unconscious and then later in need of a blood transfusion. Alexander knew that the people were compelled to forget a vampire had nearly sucked them dry. Yet the vampire hunter was more than happy to fight for the victims and thus turn the dead vampires into a pile of ash.

The door opened with a loud bang and Alexander whipped his head towards the supernatural intruder, who he has tracked for god knows how long. Black slick hair, sharp suit and tie along with an aura that clearly potrayed 'danger'.

Alexander immediately pulled his guns from the holsters before aiming them directly at the man that everyone feared except for him. The hospital staff looked at the group with horrified expressions, holding in their shrill screams as they ran to safety.

Asami Ryuichi stared back at the black guns filled with bullets, made of a mixture of products sold only on the black market. Even the yakuza was well aware of the bullets made to kill vampires, and with the vial in his body he had another week to go without being exploded to a pile of ash.

The vampire hunter cocked his guns and Asami clicked his fingers shifting the light filled room into pure darkness. The yakuza chuckled right in Alexander's ear before speeding towards Akihito's room. As much as Asami was willing to play, he was desperate to find his mate before things got a whole lot worse.

"This is not the end Asami Ryuichi. I will end you" Alexander yelled into the darkness, making Asami chuckle in thrill and excitement.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


End file.
